Tides of War
by Ran and Shao
Summary: Sequel to "Undecided" Though they had beaten incomprehensible odds, there was still a war raging. Katara & Zuko are forced to bury their new found companionship, and focus on winning a seemingly impossible war. Dark Zutara, blood & gore, lemon?
1. At Sea

**This is the long overdue sequel to "Undecided" If you haven't read that story yet, this one won't be as good. This picks up almost immediately after the ending of the first story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
**

The frigid ocean spanned on further than the eye could see in all directions, and it had been that way since they had set out. The cold morning wind glided along the deck, carrying the welcoming scent of breakfast to everyone's noses. While others gathered down in the kitchen, a lone figure stood on a corner of the deck, staring into the horizon, trying to see the shore that wasn't yet there.

They had hardly spent a week out on the sea, and Zuko was already going mad. The only thing he could relish in was the constant soothing presence of Katara, and Watertribe stories that were wholeheartedly told with pride, and sometimes the occasional sighting of some monolithic sea creature, which Zuko had found extremely fascinating. There was also a small comfort of being aboard a Firenation ship. Chief Hakoda and the band of ragtag forces that had survived Shinku had managed to liberate a handful of Firenation patrol ships. They boasted warm rooms, a stocked kitchen, and other luxuries many of the warriors hadn't known in months.

As Zuko leaned on a rail, contemplating recent events, Katara had sneaked up behind him.

"You're not thinking about anything sad, are you?" Her spunky girlish tone was edged by a withering weakness that ate at her.

He chuckled very softly, and offered her no answer.

She stood beside him, and mimicked his lean. She was noticeably weaker, and her face was drawn and tired. She wore thicker robes than anyone else aboard the ships. Somehow, she had trouble keeping herself warm.

"What _are_ you thinking about?"

Zuko covered her hand with his own, "You're not healing..." He locked her into his intense, topaz gaze. "...and there's something you're not telling me."

Katara looked away, knowing better than to get lost in his eyes. Her voice cracked under the weight of her words, "And I might not ever get better. My last escape from death came with a heavy cost."

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"...I miss sleeping with you."

"Can't keep yourself warm at night?" Zuko smirked handsomely.

They had chosen to keep separate bedrooms aboard the ship. Although the idea of sharing the nights together was enticing, they had chosen customs. It was also a decision out of respect for Hakoda.

"My room has a furnace actually." Her voice dropped down into a sultry whisper. "Staying warm isn't my concern."

Zuko squeezed her hand a little tighter, and his breath hitched in an obvious way. It was a painful game she played, they both knew. Anything more than small gestures was out of the question as long as they were aboard Hakoda's ship. Not to mention, they were heavily involved in a war.

They took great joy in the smallest physical interactions. A brush of a hand, leaning on each other, even hidden kisses when no one was looking. It was a sheer thrill for them both as they explored these new found pleasures, experiencing them in the smallest of ways. Zuko's mind always jumped to the most intimate acts, but he always managed to banish it to the back of his mind.

Zuko closed his eyes, caught his breath, and cleared his throat. "Katara, you should be resting. You haven't looked any better since Shinku."

"I keep telling you! Why do make me keep saying it?" That signature snap was back in her voice, and she retracted her hand from Zuko's. "I'm not going to get better. This is how I am now."

When he turned to look upon her, his usually burning yellow eyes had a sad twinkle about them. "You say that, but you don't explain." He reached for her hand again, from which Katara took a step away. "I don't understand what you mean."

"It means I'll never be myself again. I'm always going to be feeble and weak, and I'll never get to fight again." Katara wanted to scream the words into Zuko's face, but her chest ached at the mere idea of the pain he was feeling for her. All she could muster was a low, broken whisper.

She continued, "The last time I was brought to life," She had to pause to chuckle at the absurdity of being brought back to life multiple times, "I wasn't given... a full life back. It was only partial."

She stepped forward and put a hand on Zuko's chest. She tried to go on, but she couldn't.

Zuko took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, and then he brought it up to envelope the scarred half of his face.

It was something Katara often forgot about. What was once a perfectly handsome face was now marred by a fierce red scar. While others would shy away from such a hideous mar, Katara looked past it without any effort.

This was still Zuko, and the scar did nothing but prove just how much reason Katara had to love him.

He sighed and dropped her hand, resuming his locked gaze upon the horizon. "I have nothing good to think about."

"Of course you do. We're alive." Katara sounded incredulous, "Think of all the people that didn't make it out alive. Or the people who lost someone important to them. Who have you lost, Zuko? Why do you have a right to be so sad?" For the first time since their departure to sea, Katara's voice was completely strong, a true echo of the fierce warrior Zuko knew. She even stood straighter, and her deep blue eyes flared with that familiar, defiant shine.

Zuko squared up against her, but when he tried to argue his point, everything that came to mind sounded shallow and self absorbed.

"Um, yes, excuse me." Someone's meek voice was able to grab their attention.

Katara turned away from Zuko, making it obvious she didn't want to speak with him anymore.

"Yes?"

"Chief Hakoda requests your presence at his breakfast table, Lady Katara."

"Great, tell him I'll be right down."

"And, many apologies, but Hakoda has requested that _only_ Lady Katara is to come."

Before disappearing below deck, Katara offered Zuko a shrug.

After she was gone, Zuko slumped over the rail once again, his mind burdened with even more thoughts. His bad feelings were being realized. He always had a tugging feeling that a lot of the men, possibly even Hakoda himself, didn't trust him, and didn't agree bringing him along like a comrade. As alienating as it felt, it was right of them, and Zuko couldn't blame them.

Zuko had been a killer a few short months ago. There was much blood on his hands, and the chances of some of these men knowing him personally weren't slim.

Before his thoughts consumed him, Zuko made his way back to his bedroom. He had taken a room below deck, as opposed to the few above. It not only served for needed privacy purposes, but he was also close to the engine room. There weren't many rebel Firebenders to operate these ships, so Zuko's help was appreciated by all.

When he entered the small room, the smells of fresh bread and various fruits met him. Someone had already lavished his table with food, but who it could have been Zuko had no idea. His uncle was aboard another ship, and Katara was with her father, and those were the only two people who would show him such a kindness. A closer inspection revealed a torn piece of paper with a quickly scrawled out note.

_"Courtesy of Chief Hakoda."_

While this didn't do a whole lot to reassure him, it did quiet some of his fears. As he sat down and picked up one of the perfectly ripened fruits, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

A rebel Firebender poked his head in, "The South Pole just came into sight, we'll arrive in about an hour, so prepare to unload." And he was off with a dash, knocking on all the doors down the hallway.

He set upon his breakfast in a quick manner, packed a small rucksack with his travel necessities, and made his way back to the deck. There was an enthusiastic hop in his step now. Not only was he excited to get off the seemingly shrinking ship, he was eager to see Katara's homeland that she spoke so fondly of.

In no time at all, he was once again at Katara's side at the railing, watching the stark white banks draw closer and closer. A couple pf ships had already landed, and the tiny dots of people were already making their way inland. Katara and Zuko exchanged a happy glace, their worries and troubles behind them for the time being.

**I'll try to update within a week or two. Diablo 3 will be out in that time, so an update will probably come late. I also want to spend a lot of time on it, as it's been a while since I've written a story. Hopefully you'll see an update soon!**


	2. Reunion

**So Diablo 3 comes out at midnight tonight, and I've kind of been kicking around a story in my head to take place in that universe. Work has also begun on a story taking place in the Legend of Korra series. More to come on that, so for now, here's this!**

"It's...so...wow..." Zuko couldn't find the right words to say, but his tone gave away his disappointment.

"What is it?" Katara was walking beside him, her thick, fur lined hood drawn. "It's not what you thought it was going to be like, is it?"

"Sorry... I was expecting..." Zuko contemplated his words carefully, "A place that doesn't feel so alone."

Katara wistfully faced the tiny columns of campfire smoke rising from the cluster of igloos. "It's not much, but it's what we call home."

Zuko had noticed a subtle change in Katara's often frosty demeanor. Though her strength was still waning, she seemed at ease. Finally home, after all this time at war. She had been through so much, and a lot of it was to blame on Zuko and his formerly loyal army.

Surprising them both, Hakoda came up and gave Zuko a hearty clap on the shoulder. "Have you ever been this close to the edge of the world?"

Zuko looked around himself, taking in all there was to take in. Much further inland, there was only a white abyss. It sang an eerie howl as the gales played along the distant glaciers. The village, although they had not yet arrived, was already noticeably tiny and nearly uninhabited.

Armed elderly and children had come to greet the ships, and all weapons were thrown down as they embraced their loved ones whom they thought they would never see again. Tears were shed, laughs were shared. The cacophony of emotions made Zuko feel unwelcome.

How many of these losses had he caused?

"Zuko!"**  
**

He turned to see Hakoda, now joined by Sokka, giving him peculiar looks.

Hakoda clapped his shoulder again, "You alright there?"

"Yes, I am." He slung his bag higher over his shoulder, and a quick scan revealed that Katara had walked on without him.

"I know how valorous you are, Prince Zuko." Hakoda surprised Zuko with his words. "You have proven to me through deeds and blood, and have earned your place among my brothers. But my people will need you to do the same for them."

Though they were heavy words, Zuko was grateful to hear them, "Thank you for this chance, Chief Hakoda." With a quick bow, Zuko briskly walked on towards Katara's shrinking back.

Along the way, many people looked upon him with puzzled expressions. Some were even terrified, or horror stricken. It was painfully obvious that he was a Firebender. Alabaster skin, eyes like fire, and jet black hair were all the dominant traits, and Zuko could tell these people felt unnerved around him.

When he finally caught up to Katara, he stayed close to her side, not only out of affection but as a defense.

Katara looked back, her eyes dancing and her smile growing wider. "There's somebody I want you to meet. I know that she'll love you!"

Zuko couldn't muster an answer, and hoped Katara was too distracted to raise a concern.

But Katara saw through him immediately.

"Zuko." She stopped in her tracks and grasped Zuko's hand. "I won't help you win over my peoples' respect."

Zuko didn't know what she was saying, all he could do was wait for her to go on.

"If you can change my mind, and even my father's, I know you can win them over with no trouble. And these are _my people_." She gestured toward the waiting village. "They trust me. They know I wouldn't bring someone like..."

"Someone like who?"

"...Someone like the old you." Katara's smile faltered as the memory surfaced, and it was apparent she was trying to hold it together.

Zuko responded by kissing her forehead, making her soften her hardened front.

"C'mon!" Katara pulled his along by the hand

"Nephew!" A wizened old voice reached them from back at the ships. Zuko could make out the shape of his uncle, waving his hands trying to get their attention.

Zuko pulled Katara's hand from his, "How about I catch up with you?"

Katara grinned, "I'll meet you later then, okay? I really need to introduce you to somebody."

Zuko smiled back, and began running towards his uncle, waving goodbye wistfully. When he reached him, Iroh rested his hands on his knees and heaved, out of breath.

Iroh spent a minute catching his breath, and went on to say, "Nephew, I thought it best we enter together. I had feared you were afraid to enter the village alone." Iroh had to reach up to put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "These people will be wary of both of us, so let us help each other."

Zuko was deeply touched, he smiled sheepishly at his dear uncle. "Let's go, Uncle."

The faces of women and children lit up, and people began to smile and laugh for what must have been their first smiles in months. But when eyes fell upon the two Firebenders walking freely into their village, faces turned grim and worried. The people kept to their own business, too excited to greet their fellows home, but they also gave a wide berth wherever Zuko and Iroh walked.

"Chief Hakoda has been kind enough to offer us a place in his home for the time being. Isn't that nice of him Zuko?"

"Yes, it is..." Zuko had tried his hardest to keep his face down, but it felt like such a weak sign, "Where is it?"

"Near the center, there!" Uncle pointed, enthused by the mere thought of a warm hut and a fire, "The one with the Water Tribe banner coming out of the top!"

The village was quaint, and mostly surrounded by a high wall. Zuko instantly knew what the wall was for the moment he entered. The harsh wind became subdued, even the constant haunting howl was muffled behind it.

There wasn't much of a crowd left in the village, as most of the people had run out to greet the ships. They encountered no one down the short stroll that one would call the main avenue of the small village. And when they arrived at what must have been Hakoda's hut, they found the hide door already propped open. Katara was just coming out, carrying an old cooking pot.

"Need help?" Zuko offered his hand to take the pot, which seemed to be a little difficult for Katara to carry.

"Not with this, but if you could get the cooking pit started, that would be great." She carried her burden over to some barrels, from which Katara bended clean water from, filling the pot.

Zuko winced as he watched her, and couldn't help but offer his help again, "Why are you carrying this when you can just bend it inside?"

Katara set the pot down, put her hands on her hips, and stared at Zuko with her frozen blue eyes. "How will I ever get stronger just bending everything to me? If I can't even carry a pot of water, what good am I?"

Zuko understood her then. He had felt this drive before, trying to please his father with his actions, but never being quite good enough.

"I get it, but maybe you could start off simpler? Maybe we can pick up your combat training again?"

Honestly, the idea gave Katara shivers. The thrill of squaring off against Zuko again was beyond stimulating. "You know what? I feel better just _thinking_ about it. Okay, but you have to promise me you won't go easy on me."

"Okay, I promise." Zuko thought the conversation was over, but when he reached for the pot of water, Katara slapped his hand away.

"I'm still carrying this inside." With a huff, she picked up the pot once again, and walked back into the hut, hiding her exertion well.

Iroh had stood back and listened to the whole thing, and he could only offer Zuko a chuckle, "It's an interesting game you two play. I wonder if you will ever see a victory, my nephew."

"My victories come in more subtle ways, Uncle."

"Oh my yes, perhaps that is something you should not share?"

"Wha.. Oh, Uncle, no! I didn't mean that they- Ugh, Uncle, you_ know_ that's not what I meant!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, a stress habit he didn't do nearly as often as he once had.

"I think I know what you mean now, my nephew," Iroh couldn't hold back his jolly chuckle, "Just be careful of your words next time! If you had been speaking to the chief, that would have brought tears to my eyes!"

Miffed over his silly speaking error and Katara's latest bad decision, Zuko strolled into the hut. Katara was already chopping some strange tubers and dropping them into the cooking pot. "Could you start the fire?" She didn't look up at him and gestured toward the fire pit in the center of the hut. Katara had already gathered and stacked kindling for him.

After taking a hard stare at Katara, Zuko knelled down and picked up a piece of kindling. He grasped it a little tight, it began to smoke, and shortly was covered in fire. He thrust it into the wood pile, and in no time, the whole stack was engulfed in a warm, cheery fire.

"Would you mind telling me what you're thinking? You tell me you'll never get better, and now you're going out of your way to exhaust yourself, saying you're trying to get stronger?"

"Please," Katara's voice came out strained. "I don't want to talk about me right now..."

...

A water tribe feast was unlike anything Zuko had ever seen, and he never felt like he was so among family.

Dancers would take turns wearing different elaborate raiment, and perform some kind of a tribal dance, of which every single one caught Zuko's interest. Stories were exchanged wholeheartedly, stories of victories large and small, stories of brave brothers that fell for noble reasons. No warriors spoke of themselves, they only told the valorous tales of the fallen, and their final heroic deeds. Food was prepared in abundance, and all helped prepare it, and all helped to devour it. All the same.

As the current dancer finished his elaborate routine, the entire villages broke into happy chatter, people eating merrily and rejoicing.

Katara sat beside Zuko and Hakoda's table, occasionally being approached and greeted personally by many people, constantly being told how grief stricken they would all be if she were lost to them.

"What do you think? This is a traditional Water Tribe get together." She turned to Zuko, eager to hear his answer.

"It's all so lively. In the Firenation palace, only those who are noble, or invited by nobles, are allowed to eat at the table. We have servants that cook and bring us our food, and we sit in cushioned chairs in this huge fancy dining hall. There's not a lot of talking, and there's definitely no bonfire and dancing."

People were surprised to hear the firebender talking so freely, and those around him and turned towards Zuko to listen to his story.

"Uhm... Feasts are thrown every night when you're part of the Royal Family, though it's always a really small affair. We drink wine and eat delicacies."

A tittering young girl tottered up to Zuko, "Mister, could you tell us more? I hear that the princess of the Fire Nation is actually a horrible dragon, and she eats people!"

Katara and Zuko found themselves laughing together, and before long, Zuko had a ring of starry eyes children surrounding him, devouring every word he spoke. He told them stories about circuses he had been to and the great feats he had seen performed. He told them about the hot summers and the sandy beaches, and he told them about the elaborate festivals that they held.

Parents' concerned looks slowly turned into happy sighs of relief.

Zuko caught Hakoda looking upon him with a fatherly smile, and Zuko smiled back.

The night remained crystal clear, and the air was still and calm. Stars and the waning moon nearly out shown the several torches.

As the gathering died down, and people retired to their homes, some with long lost loved one is tow, Zuko and Katara wandered aside.

"So where was this person you wanted me to meet so much?"

Katara frowned, "Oh, she stayed with a sick child. He was too ill to come out and eat with everybody, so GranGran stayed in his room with him."

"Yours and Sokka's grandmother?"

"Mhm," Katara nodded proudly, "She's a very generous, and very wise woman."

"I can't wait to meet her tomorrow then, she sounds like a great woman."

A silence passed between the two of them, and only the sounds of crackling torches and quiet conversations carried over to them on the wind.

"You know, I'm wide awake." Katara was obviously hinting at something.

"You want to start sparring now?" Zuko gave her an incredulous glace.

"Sure, why not? You're not tired, are you?" Katara flashed a mischievous grin and cocked her hip.

Try as he might, Zuko couldn't back down from the challenge.

**There it is, hope it's awesome! I appreciate the feedback so much, it really motivates me to write a better story. I'll be playing Diablo 3 for an undisclosed amount of time, but expect another page within a couple weeks. **


End file.
